victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinjin's Sock Puppets
Sinjin's Sock Puppets is a segment on TheSlap where Sinjin puts sock puppets on his wrists and starts to act out what he thinks would happen if he met different people. Apparently, Sinjin makes this videos because everyone posts videos on TheSlap.com and his dad told him he wants Sinjin to be more like other people. Lady Gaga His first one was about him and Lady Gaga, in which he pretends that Lady Gaga liked him and was flirting with him. Jade His second one was about Jade liking him and flirting with him (similar to the Lady Gaga segment). Puppet Jade told Sinjin that she thinks about him all the time, and is only dating Beck out of sympathy. Puppet Jade then asked Sinjin to "cuddle her" to which he refused, saying she belongs to Beck, but it was stopped when Jade walked in (because André told her) and got mad, telling Sinjin it wasn't right for him to do this. This segment had much Sade in it. Abraham Lincoln The third video was of puppet Sinjin meeting puppet Abraham Lincoln and saying that he was a bad president. Then he made him eat dry cat food but then apologizing after André told him to stop. Tori Sinjin's fourth video was about puppet him being a dentist, and taking care of puppet Tori's teeth. He looked inside her mouth and was shocked, saying she never flosses. Puppet Tori argued that she flossed all the time, but Sinjin told her not to lie and she confessed that she never flossed. Sinjin told her that her teeth would be filthy forever. Then the real Tori walked in and took the puppet away, saying she flossed every night and he could have the puppet back after he'd thought about what he did. This segment had Torjin in it. Trina Sinjin's fifth video was about Sinjin saying that he and Trina were at a "cool party where all the cool people were just hangin' out being cool" and he showed it in puppet form. At the beginning, he made the camera dude start again and act like he "Just walked up." He almost made Puppet Trina say she loved Puppet Sinjin, but after she said "love" Trina walked in and said she knew that he was doing a video where two girls loved him, but the camera man said it was about her, and she was furious. She said the whole party and dancing was not happening and she ripped puppet her right out of his hand, then when he interrupted, she said it again and yanked puppet him out of his other hand, and when he interrupted her again, she screeched not happening and flipped the table. Then she left and Sinjin said, "It's not happening." This segment had Trinjin in it. Ryan Seacrest Sinjin's sixth video was about him reenacting about how Ryan Seacrest called him a 'cool dude at a party' once. The reenactment showed him talking to a blonde a girl when Ryan showed up and offered Sinjin his own reality TV show called "Sinjin." Sinjin says he will do the show if he gets a million dollars per episode, a boat for his entourage, entourage, his own meatball factory, and Ryan's girlfriend. Ryan calls him crazy so Sinjin broke off negotiatons. Then before the reenactment ends, Ryan calls Sinjin a cool dude. Puppets, Sinjin's Sock Puppets, Sinjin's Sock